


Howler

by DreamingisBelieving



Series: Hogwarts AUs [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fang - Freeform, Gryffindor!Blaine, Gryffindor!Kurt, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Klaine, Harry Potter!Klaine, Hogwarts, Hogwarts!au, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howler, Insults, Klaine, M/M, hogwarts!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Blaine gets a Howler from his father. In the middle of breakfast and in front of everyone.





	Howler

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry Potter/Hogwarts crossover and I saw this idea on tumblr and I wanted to do it, so here it is. If you want more Harry Potter/Hogwarts things, let me know and I will make them! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Today was going to be a good day. Blaine was determined. It was Friday and after a very long week of O.W.L's, he was ready to spend a weekend with his boyfriend and his friends. Kurt's just been ignoring any social interaction this past week to make sure he did well on the tests, which didn't mean a lot of time to make out in the bell tower or any time for that matter.

  
The Gryffindor boy tied up his gold and maroon tie, matching his robes and making sure it was straight so his boyfriend wouldn't pester him about it like he has in the past. He throws on his rightful robes and makes his way down to the Grand Hall, following all of the other Gryffindors down the moving stairs.

  
As expected, by the time he gets down there, his boyfriend, Kurt, dressed in his Gryffindor robes and tie is sitting with his Step-Brother, Finn, and Sam, Blaine's best friend as well, both in their Gryffindor attire.

  
"Hey," Blaine greets, tilting Kurt's head up to press a soft kiss to his awaiting lips.

  
"Hey," Kurt breathes, a large grin on his face, accepting the kiss from his long-term boyfriend. "How are you?" He asks, as Blaine slips into the bench, smiling to the other two boys.

  
"Happy that this is all over and we can go back to making out in the common room," Blaine replies, reaching over to put a comforting hand over his boyfriend's, all of the blood rushing to his cheeks.

  
"Ew, gross. That's my step-brother," Finn shivers uncomfortably. Blaine chuckles.

  
"And that's my boyfriend," Blaine replies, leaning over to peck his bright red cheek chastley. Kurt playfully rolls his eyes, but allowing the affection.

  
"Mail's here!" He hears a Hufflepuff, he knew to be Brittany, call. Everyone turns their attention to the owls, swooping down to drop off a few letter and parcels for the students. Sam quickly picks up a letter addressed to him and Kurt and Finn both pick up a small tin, probably full of Carole's sweets that she made for boys at least once a month.

  
Blaine didn't expect to get anything, so he was surprised when a Howler dropped into his lap. Kurt looks up at his boyfriend with worry.

  
"Dude, you got a Howler," Sam says, his eyes widening with surprise. Blaine scrunches his brow, flipping it over to look and make sure it was addressed to him. It was, with a return address of his home. Blaine goes to get out, but Sam was already talking. "Open it," He says, nodding towards the letter. Kurt looks to him nervously, reaching over to put a hand over his in comfort. Blaine squeezes back.

 

"No, I don't think it's a good idea," Blaine says, going to just lay it down for later, when he was alone, but he ended up mistakenly pulling the tab instead, sending the magic into work. Soon, the loud voice of his dad was coming through the paper, the letter forming an angry scowl and hovering in front of him.

  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He screeches. At the booming voice, the Grand Hall practically goes silent and Blaine's eyes go wide with fear. He was in for it. "Your mother and I were walking into Green Gotts yesterday and Mr. Evans told us he saw you with another boy! Another boy, Blaine! Do you know how embarrassing that is to not know that my son is a fag!" Tears of fear were starting to pour down Blaine's cheeks. Kurt reaches over, putting a comforting hand over his, but Blaine didn't react, not knowing how. The clatter of forks and plates ended quickly at his father's screams.

  
"How dare you embarrass us like that! You're a fag, Blaine! Don't come home! I don't care if you end up starving on the streets, if you take one step into this house, I may just use one of the unforgivable curses on your ass! You're a slut, Blaine and you're no longer my son! The rest of your things will be sent to your dorm tomorrow, per your mother's request. I will not be associated with a slut like yourself and I really don't want your disgusting diseases and whatever your disgusting fag carries around!" He shouts, making Blaine physically cringe from the volume of his voice.

  
"Have fun rotting in hell!" With that, the letter destroys itself, falling into tiny piece over his still empty plate. Kurt's mouth is just as wide as Blaine's as he turns to his boyfriend. Blaine blinks a few times, tears pouring down his cheeks as he looks around and sees everyone staring at him.

  
"Oh my God," he breathes, quickly getting out from the bench, slipping away from Kurt.

  
"Blaine!" Kurt calls, chasing after him, but he was already out of the Grand Hall, everyone watching the situation unfold. "Blaine! Wait!" He tries again, but to no avail, so he just runs after him, the doors slamming after him. Blaine's already running out into the courtyard, collapsing on the closest bench, folding his hands over the cold stone and sobbing, his gut wrenching from the volume.

  
"Blaine!" Kurt calls, out of breath from running as he stops in the doorway, seeing his boyfriend collapse. The Gryffindor hurries over to him, curling behind him and pulling him into his lap, as Blaine cried harder into his robes, gripping at his sweater tightly.

  
"He just kicked me out, Kurt," He cries, trying to become a smaller ball, but it was physically impossible. "And everyone was there for it. Oh my God," He sobs.

  
"Shh. It's okay," Kurt tries, tears pouring down his own cheeks.

  
"How is anything okay? I have nowhere to go,"

  
"That's not true, don't be stupid, Blaine. You'll come home with me. I'll send an owl to my dad. I'm sure he'll be okay with it. We have a guest room. It'll be fine, B," he tries again, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder carefully. Blaine just cries harder into his boyfriend's robes. "I love you so much," Blaine doesn't reply, just burrows his face farther into the robes.

 

  
"I can't go back there. I just want to go home," Blaine cries. "Everyone knows how disgusting I am and-and-"

  
"Stop that. You are not disgusting. You are perfect. You are dapper and brave and smart and everything I could possibly want in a boyfriend or a friend,"

  
"You deserve so much more," He cries.

  
"Shutup, you idiot. No, I don't. I deserve you, because I can't really get anything better. You're my boyfriend, my one true love, so stop talking like that. Your dad is stupid and arrogant and dumb. He does not deserve a son like you, neither does your mother," Kurt says, tears pouring down his own cheeks. "You hear me?"

  
"Yeah," Blaine cries, his sobs starting to mellow out at his boyfriend's soothing words.

  
"Good," Kurt says, taking in a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing.

  
"Don't ever leave me, please," Blaine cries.

  
"Never," Kurt promises, pressing a soft kiss to the boy's head. Blaine relaxes into his arms, his sobs becoming softer and softer. At the sound of heavy footsteps, sounding like they belong to a giant, they turn around to look at the source.

  
Hagrid, the gamekeeper was standing there.

  
"Hey, boys," He smiles, sticking his hands into the pockets of his heavy coat and ducking to get through the doorway.

  
"Hi," Blaine whispers, pulling back from Kurt just enough to try and clean up his face.

  
"Why don't you guys come out to the shack and I'll make you some hot tea," He offers, clearing his throat out and raising his eyebrows.

  
"I don't think-" Blaine starts shyly.

  
"We'd love to," Kurt replies, giving the half giant a small smile before getting to his feet and helping Blaine to his. Blaine looks to him carefully, but takes his hand and takes his help off the floor, following Hagrid out of the castle and to his home.

 

 

"I don't think I've ever been out here before," Blaine comments, as Hagrid headed straight for the fire to put on a kettle full of water, that he created with magic.

  
"Yeah, don't get many visitors," Hagrid replies, plopping down on an ottoman, type stool, the entire shack shaking with his weight. "Make yourselves at home. What's mine is yours,"

  
Kurt and Blaine sit themselves on the couch, Kurt instantly reaching over to take his boyfriend's hand in his own, knowing he'd need the comfort. Hagrid waves his umbrella around a bit and suddenly, the kettle is screeching.

  
He lifts it up, taking it to the table.

  
"Can you get those cups from the kitchen?" he asks Kurt. The gyffindor nods his head, heading to the counter and grabbing three of them, along with their saucers. As he sets them down, Hagrid pours the hot water into the cups. He waves his umbrella a bit more and instead of water, it's burning hot tea.

  
"There you go," He says, sliding them towards the boys.

  
"Thanks," Blaine says, lifting it to his lips. He looks over to the side and realizes something is watching him. A giant black dog, with drool coming from the wrinkles in his face. Blaine's eyes widen.

  
"That's just Fang. He's really just a big baby," Hagrid says, just as the said dog, lays its head in Blaine lap. Kurt laughs, shaking his head.

  
"He likes you," Kurt smiles, making Blaine's shoulders relax. Hagrid smiles.

 

"He doesn't just do that to anyone either," Hagrid adds on, sipping from his cup, it looking quite comical, considering the size difference between the object and the man. "So, your dad,"

  
"Yeah," Blaine swallows, looking down at the dog in his lap, drooling all over his robes.

  
"Don't worry about him. You're not any of those things. You've excelled in my Care for Magical Creatures class. Taking care of them like they were your own. You'll be just fine, Blaine,"

  
"Thanks," Blaine smiles gently, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

  
"You're very welcome. Don't let him pull you down, because he's the one who's missing out, remember that,"

  
Blaine nods again, and Kurt smiles, happy to see it. Also happy to know he's not the only one that sees what an amazing person Blaine truly is.

 

This wasn't the weekend he expected. He expected go make out with Kurt in the common room and maybe fool around. He didn't expect to end up in Hagrid's shack, with Fang's large head in his lap, Kurt beside him and a cup of tea in hand, the giant across from them, showing off the dragon eggs he shouldn't have, but that how it ended up. For some odd reason, he wouldn't have wanted anything else either.

 

 


End file.
